Textual Healing
by kfizzlewizzle92
Summary: RAURA. Ross is feeling down about being in Puerto Rico during Rydel's birthday and having to miss the TCA's. He texts Laura to cheer him up and she knows just the way to do it. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This might get a little dirty. **

**Twitter kfizzleWizzle**

**And speaking of Twitter, there are some very lovely ladies who helped me get my facts straight for this story so I shall give credit where credit is due. Thank you, Emily ( maranoplease), Laura ( okaylaura), Paula ( laurasparachute), Eaton ( pansycakemarano), OTHER Emily ( himarano), Kathy (kathy0518), and my bae RJ ( goosepancake), for saving my hide in terms of this story. You all are perfection.**

**Enjoy. **

He'd had a shitty day. Just an all around shitty day. Filming Teen Beach Movie 2 was running his tank dry, especially after all the night shoots they were doing. It had gotten so bad in fact, that it was to the point where he was looking high as a fucking kite in every picture he took and his fans were starting to call him out on it. The icing on top of his proverbial suck-balls cake, was that it was Rydel's 21st birthday his band would be out celebrating back in LA while he was stuck in stupid ass Puerto Rico filming this stupid ass sequel with his stupid ass costars.

Puerto Rico actually wasn't so bad, but there was somewhere else he'd rather be.

And Maia wasn't so bad but there was someone else he'd rather be with.

Someone who he hadn't seen in two months. Two months which felt like fucking forever when that someone was Laura Marano.

Now he wouldn't go so far as to say that not seeing Laura for two months felt as awful as getting dumped on Valentines Day, wrapping yourself in a snuggie, drowning yourself in Ben and Jerry's, and watching the Fault in Our Stars on repeat.

But it was pretty damn close.

Not too mention that tomorrow his oblivious Goddess would be at the Teen Choice Awards, that he wasn't attending, dressed in God Knows What kind of alluring garb that would create an immediate boner in his new floral swim trunks and leave him choking his chicken for the rest of the night.

Maybe it was best he wasn't going.

Especially after last year. When he'd seen her on the red carpet, he'd almost jizzed in his ripped up jeans.

It had been a seemingly innocent ensemble. Her hair fell around her shoulders in the usual loose curls that drove him insane, with an additional braid to the side, pulling her bangs from her face. Her skin glowed with its natural brilliance, makeup used only to accent some of her stronger features. Like those big brown doe eyes.

And those perfect pink lips. Lips that he'd seen pressed to the base of his cock.

Only in his dreams, but it still counted.

But the dress. The dress was the real doozy.

It was royal blue, which he had long ago decided was the prime hue for her coloring. At first glance it was appropriately modest. High neckline, long hem. Just the way he liked her when she was out in public.

He knew he had no right to be possessive over her, but Laura had the power to turn the straightest of women into fucking Ellen DeGeneres incarnates, so he could only imagine the effect she had on other men.

On further appraisal of her outfit though, he had noticed that the "high neckline" was actually sheer that allowed for a very charitable glimpse of her apt cleavage.

Like, there was literally a cut out in the fabric of her dress _reserved _for the valley between her tits.

On the bottom half was more sheer fabric, this time exposing the five inches of milky thigh that was left bare by the solid part of the dress.

He was so caught up in staring at his opposing lead costar that Maia had to flick his forehead like a child to regain his attention.

He'd have been embarrassed if he hadn't been so aroused.

And so he'd promptly ignored her for the rest of the night.

It had confused and hurt her, and they'd argued about it via text the next day, but he'd made up some excuse about being caught up promoting TBM. He had always hated lying to her but it wasn't like he could just come out and say, "Hey, Laur. Sorry I didn't talk to you last night. I was just kind of preoccupied with the idea of fucking your brains out."

Yeah, that would've gone well.

Anyway, now he missed her. A lot. And he wouldn't be seeing her tomorrow. And R4 (he deliberately subtracted himself) _would_ be seeing her. And also celebrating Rydel's birthday.

Assholes.

One of the things that he _was_ grateful for about filming in Puerto Rico (besides the fact that it was freaking _Puerto Rico)_ is that it was on eastern time. Which meant that if he wanted to text someone in say, maybe California, they'd still be awake.

And he wanted to text someone in California.

**To: Laura Marano**

**12:43 AM**

**Hey!**

Yeah. He was a pretty great conversationalist. Some would say a natural orator even. He probably should look for a career in politics. Or motivational speaking.

_From: Laura Marano_

_12:45 AM_

_Hey, stranger! How the heck are ya?! Wait, are you not filming?! Why are you awake?! Isn't it like 1 am there?! Ross, you need to get some rest! _

Still the same old Laura. Incredibly enthusiastic, spastic, and adorkable to the point where she couldn't even complete a full thought without thinking up a new one. Of course, only she would know that Puerto Rico was on Eastern Time without even having to look it up. She loved school.

_Literally loved it. _Like…would go back willingly to learn more.

So fucking adorkable.

**To: Laura Marano**

**12:47 AM**

**Good. No. Not sleepy. Yes. I'll sleep when I'm dead. **

He knew she hated it when he was short with her and didn't put effort in to carrying on the discussion. She thought it was "lazy" and "impolite". It especially got her goat when he'd do it after _he_ was the one to _initiate _the conversation.

Oops.

_From: Laura Marano_

_12:49 AM_

_Good talk. Night._

He rolled his eyes but had trouble biting back the grin that was beginning to curl at his lips.

**To: Laura Marano**

**12:50 AM**

**Oh, stop being so dramatic. ;) I'm really not tired. And I don't have to be on set until four tomorrow. These night shoots have got my sleep schedule all wonky. Have you talked to Rydel?**

He leaned back on the soft white sheets of the bed in his hotel room, propping an arm behind his head. He was crazy exhausted but she was so worth staying up to talk to. Especially since she was probably about to go on some dorky kick about his Cirquedelean Ribem.

_From: Laura Marano_

_12:54 AM_

_Oh. Sad face. :( I'm sorry, Ross. I bet all the night filming you guys have been doing has been messing with your Circadian Rhythm. You're body is just so used to forcing itself to be nocturnal that it'll be hard to switch back to nighttime sleeping. Yeah, I called her earlier! SO FREAKING EXCITING ITS HER BIRTHDAY AND SHES LEGAL AHHHH!_

Circadian Rhythm, Cirquedelean Ribem. To-may-to, to-mah-to.

He still got the point.

**To: Laura Marano**

**12:56 AM**

**You are such a dork. And yeah that's probably it. Thanks, Professor Marano. What are you doing up anyway? Don't you got a big day ahead of you tomorrow?**

_From: Laura Marano_

_12:59 AM_

_*Have, Ross. I HAVE a big day ahead of me tomorrow. And Professor Marano is my father. Also it's only 10 here. Although, everyone else in my family is in bed so I guess it's justified of you to think I would be too. _

God she was so wordy. He didn't know why he liked it. He just did.

**To: Laura Marano**

**1:00 AM**

**So why aren't you going to sleep as well?**

He always ignored her grammatical corrections. He didn't want to feed her intellectual fire.

_From: Laura Marano_

_1:03 AM_

_I guess I'm just anxious. I always have a hard time sleeping the night before an awards show. I am just so pumped to see everyone! WOO HOO! :D_

Not everyone.

_From: Laura Marano_

_1:03 AM_

_Well, not everyone… :/_

Oh, good. He hadn't completely escaped her mind.

**To: Laura Marano**

**1:04 AM**

**What? Who won't be there?**

So what if he's goading her. Call him manipulative.

_From: Laura Marano_

_1:06 AM_

_Ross, don't be silly. You know who won't be there…Raini!_

Well then. She was tricky. And rude.

_From: Laura Marano_

_1:06 AM_

_And of course, you. Not that it matters because you'd be sure to ignore me anyway._

He grimaced, scratching his lower stomach distractedly. He was never going to get to live that down. Time to dig into his chest of lies.

**To: Laura Marano**

**1:07 AM**

**I kept getting pulled to do press stuff! I told you!**

He waited a minute and then five. After ten minutes he figured she must've fallen asleep and was settling into his bed for his own blissful escape.

_From: Laura Marano_

_1:20 AM_

_That's weird. I for sure thought it had something to do with the way you were eye fucking me on the red carpet. _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This might get a little dirty. And I'm obviously taking some artistic liberty with the Teen Choice Awards. Nothing against Ansel Elgort.**

**I own literally nothing. NOTHINGGGG.**

**Twitter kfizzleWizzle**

**Enjoy. **

The Los Angeles sun scorched her skin as she stepped out of the black SUV followed by Vanessa and their dad. Immediately soaking in the atmosphere, she smiled and wiggled her fingers at the abundance of fans that were along the barrier screaming for her and her sister. And she tried her hardest not to think back to the night before.

Ross had never responded to her last night, and she was freaking the heck out. What if she had gone too far? Where had that even come from? It'd be nice if she could convince herself that she had sent that text without thinking, or that she had just been caught up in the moment. But then she'd be lying. It had spent her a good twenty minutes analyzing both the pros and cons of sending the message before settling on the fact that _something _needed to happen between the two of them or else they'd always be stuck in this awkward will they/won't they dance. And her feet were starting to get tired.

She wasn't sure what planet Ross was on for him to think that she didn't notice the way he was constantly raking his eyes over her and scrutinizing her body.

Of course the only reason she'd ever caught him was because she had been doing the same thing, but she digressed.

Regardless, she had been waiting years for him to grow a pair of balls and initiate some sort of _more _than what it was that they were doing right now.

Although she'd seen the pictures of him in those new swim trunks and to be honest she _legitimately _wasn't even sure if he had balls. Like, how the heck where those shorts so freaking tight?

"Are you good?" It was Vanessa. She had leaned into her ear so that she'd be able to hear the inquiry over the roar of the crowd as she signed autographs.

"Yeah, I'm good. Promise." She held out her pinky for their usual trust agreement and Vanessa immediately interlocked her own pinky.

"Okay." Her sister sent her a concerned smile as they entered the Coca Cola booth for an interview.

Throughout the interview her mind was again drawn to the fact that Ross had left her hanging after she had gone so far out of her comfort zone in that text. He had to have known that what she'd said was completely out of the norm for her and that she'd need some sort of reassurance that that sort of leap was okay.

Unless of course, it wasn't okay.

What if she had ruined their entire friendship in less than 30 words? The show still had another season left and she wasn't quite sure if she'd be able to face him on set without having an anxiety attack.

Even as she returned to the blue carpet she was already blushing over what that text had held.

"A little hot, are you?" The low voice coming from behind her sent vibrations through her ear. There was no way he was here. He was in Puerto Rico. Wasn't he?

She turned around.

Yeah. He was in Puerto Rico.

But Ansel Elgort wasn't.

Laughing lightly she answered, "Yeah, it's a little toasty out here. Am I right?! And oh my gosh! Congratulations on your nominations! You're so talented! Divergent and the Fault in Our Stars? I _looove _them!" She singsonged, using her arms to do this awkward raise-the-roof thing.

Whatever, it was totally cool.

"Thanks! Congratulations to you as well! I love Austin & Ally and I can't wait to see A Sort of Homecoming." He responded, smiling charmingly.

"Ahh thank you!" Her voice had just gone up two octaves for literally no reason. Where was Vanessa to come save her?

He nodded, "And you look stunning tonight, by the way." He was giving her a look.

A look that she knew well. She had seen that look last year. From Ross.

This was getting pretty uncomfortable.

"Er…yeah. Thanks. You too." That was chill, right? VANESSA?!

He opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off by another female voice entering the conversation, "We need to go inside, Laura."

Oh, thank God for sibling telepathy. She clutched Vanessa's hand in appreciation and gave the newest heartthrob a little wave as she walked towards the historic Shrine auditorium.

"So…Ansel?" Vanessa smirked knowingly, locking arms with the younger brunette.

She rolled her eyes as they found their seats amongst the throngs of celebrities and teenagers, as well as the high energy and sounds of the preshow, noticing their dad was already seated, as per usual. "Eh. He's not my type."

Vanessa sat down next to their father, leaving Laura to finish out the trio before responding, "You mean tall, dark, and handsome."

Laura just smiled, not wanting to share that she was much more partial to the tall, _light, _and handsome variety.

They shared small talk while everyone continued to file in. She checked the time on her phone to see that it was 4:58. Two minutes til showtime. She briefly thought about sending out a tweet but wasn't quite sure what to say. And she didn't want Ross thinking that she was okay after the way they ended things last night.

Or rather after the way _he _ended things.

The venue begin to fill with a variety of screams and yelling, and she induced that Demi was about to open the show. A few rows in front of her, the Girl Meets World cast sat huddled together and she made a mental note to stop by and see them, mostly August, before she left.

That little guy was so _freaking _cute.

Her eyes widened in shock when she felt the music and bass booming through the auditorium so powerfully that it created vibrations in her lap.

Wait, that's just her phone.

THAT WAS JUST HER PHONE.

She quickly fumbled through her purse, smiling awkwardly at Vanessa when she gave her a curious look. Sorry, sis. This was kind of a life or death thing.

She wasn't even being overdramatic.

**From: Ross Lynch**

**5:02 PM**

**If I had been on the carpet with you tonight, it would've been more than eye fucking. **

She choked on her own spit and began hacking profusely. When Vanessa reacted, patting her back, she quickly closed her flip phone through her coughs. This was something she wasn't quite ready to discuss with her sister just yet. Regaining control of her breathing, she waved her savior off with a grateful smile and opened her phone once more.

She reread the text eleven times before even thinking about responding. There were a number of ways she could go with this.

She could ignore him. Give him a taste of his own medicine.

She could respond, but not acknowledge his advance.

Or she could engage in this game.

Lucky for him, she was feeling playful.

_To: Ross Lynch_

_5:05 PM_

_And what would it have been instead, Mr. Lynch?_

Logically, she should've waited longer to respond, if she even chose to respond at all. She was still mad at him. Unfortunately, the warmth beginning to pool in her stomach was not on the same page with her logical brain.

**From: Ross Lynch**

**5:06 PM**

**Why did you wear that?**

She creased her brows in confusion. This man was so infuriating sometimes. Like…what had just happened? When had they gone from what would've been a _very_ interesting discussion to talking about her wardrobe? She tried not to get butterflies thinking of how he must've been Googling her furiously to already know what she was wearing tonight.

_To: Ross Lynch_

_5:08 PM_

_Because I liked it?_

She was really, really hoping that he'd hear her sarcasm through the screen.

**From: Ross Lynch**

**5:10 PM**

**You're wearing yellow.**

So what if she was wearing his favorite color? It was completely intentional…er, unintentional. She began typing as another text came through.

**From: Ross Lynch**

**5:10 PM**

**And your hair is straight.**

**From: Ross Lynch**

**5:11 PM**

**And that crop top.**

The grin that was threatening to take over her face was something that she had absolutely no control over. So maybe they _would _be having that interesting discussion.

_To: Ross Lynch_

_5:12 PM_

_Do you have a problem with my appearance, Ross?_

She was marginally aware of the fact that there was an awards show going on around her. Unsuitably, she was much too involved with what was going on in her phone to pay much attention to it.

#MillenialProbs.

**From: Ross Lynch**

**5:13 PM**

**Ansel Elgort didn't appear to.**

She looked up quickly, letting her eyes scan the audience. _Don't be dumb, Laura. He's not here. And you wouldn't be able to find him even if he were. _But seriously how had he known that she had talked to Ans-

**From: Ross Lynch**

**5:13 PM**

**Someone Tweeted it.**

Geesh, was nothing sacred anymore?

_To: Ross Lynch_

_5:14 PM_

_I didn't ask about Ansel. I asked about you. Why? Am I sensing a hint of jealousy, rockstar?_

She really, _really, _hoped she was.

**From: Ross Lynch**

**5:15 PM**

**Oh, Laura. No jealousy. If you belonged to me, he wouldn't have gotten within three feet of you. **

Oh there goes that heat in her stomach again. She glanced up and saw that Tyler Posey and Sarah Hyland were gesturing to a group of people up in one of the opera boxes. Something or another about vloggers. She still had a good while until she and Vanessa presented so she looked back at her phone.

_To: Ross Lynch_

_5:18 PM_

_Ha, no! I'm an independent woman. I don't let anyone tell me whom I can or can't talk to._

She had to maintain some of her dignity, ya know? Plus, this whole conversation was unchartered territory for them. She hated to admit it, but she was having a difficult time keeping up. She wasn't sure of what it was that he wanted from her.

Not that she was _that_ concerned with what he wanted from her.

She was a pioneer woman, pal.

**From: Ross Lynch**

**5:19 PM**

**You misunderstood, darling. He wouldn't have gotten within three feet of you because I would have kept you too preoccupied for chit chat. With anyone. **

Oh man. He was definitely getting her heart beat, beating like that.

_Oh, good one, Laur! _She mentally high fived herself. It wasn't easy being hilarious.

_To: Ross Lynch_

_5:20 PM_

_How would you have kept me too occupied to talk to people on the carpet, Ross? _

They were at that turning point again. That turning point where this could go down the straight and narrow path, or the winding and ambiguous six-lane highway. These were the longest moments of her life.

**From: Ross Lynch**

**5:25 PM**

**By fucking your brains out. **

Oh Holy God Jesus. Was it just her or were everyone's panties wet?

**From: Ross Lynch**

**5:25 PM**

**What would you want me to do to you, Laura? Tell me.**

She bit her bottom lip to hold back a moan. She could just imagine his voice, dripping sex in her ear, while he demanded her to tell him what she wanted. This had all happened so quickly. She didn't know what to do. If they, if _she,_ crossed this line by engaging with him, there would definitely be no going back for them. The innocent friendship that they'd had 24 hours ago, would be completely departed.

On the other hand it was Ross fucking Lynch.

Ross _fucking _Lynch

_To: Ross Lynch_

_5:27 PM_

_I'd want you to kiss me…_

That should suffice, right? Gosh, the material of this skirt was really suffocating. She was feeling awfully flush.

Oh look, Shailene is getting another award.

**From: Ross Lynch**

**5:28 PM**

**I need more, Laura. I keep staring at these pictures of you. They're killing me. You look so fucking good tonight. Where do you want me to kiss you?**

Oh, shit. Excuse her French, but oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh fucking shit.

He was staring at her pictures. And they were _killing _him.

She needed an ice water. Or an ice bath.

Taking a deep breath, she dug deep to find the piece of herself that had only ever been tapped in her fantasies.

In her fantasies of him.

_To: Ross Lynch_

_5:29 PM_

_On my lips…and my neck._

Damn. Someone call Olivia Pope cause Laura Marano just got scandalous.

**From: Ross Lynch**

**5:30 PM**

**Laura. Didn't you get a four on your AP Composition test? Or are you not that good at descriptive writing….if so, that's cool. I'll just go read one of our FanFictions…**

Asshole. No one questions her intellectual abilities. Challenge accepted.

_To: Ross Lynch_

_5:32 PM_

_I want your kisses. Everywhere. I want your tongue to drag down my neck…my collarbone. Leaving a wet trail down my stomach until your rough lips wrap around my_

She paused. Just thinking about him doing what she'd described, created a tight pulse between her legs. Now though, she was really digging deep into the arsenal.

_To: Ross Lynch_

_5:32 PM_

_I want your kisses. Everywhere. I want your tongue to drag down my neck…my collarbone. Leaving a wet trail across my stomach until your rough lips wrap around my clit. _

She waited with bated breath but it didn't take long for him to respond. Unfortunately as soon as her phone vibrated, she was being pulled away by Vanessa to get ready to present.

She was surprised she didn't leave a wet spot on her seat.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Coming up, Lea Michele and Paul Wesley!" Vanessa said animatedly into the camera.

Laura picked up from there and pointed towards the camera to close off their segment. "And an awesome performance by Jason Derulo! Stick around!"

When the cameraman gave them two thumbs up, they both dropped their hands to their waists, relieving themselves of the show smiles that were plastered onto their faces.

She really needed to get back to her phone. The sticky mess between her legs said so.

Actually she should probably stop at the restroom first.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. Meet you back at our seats?" She said to her sister, who easily agreed.

She was in the massive hallways on her way to the bathroom when a strong hand closed around her wrist. Since the force came from behind, she had no idea who it was and squeaked in surprise. As soon as she turned though, her heart jumped into her throat.

"What are you doing here?! How-what-why?" Mumbled words were falling out of her mouth and she chased them desperately to no avail.

He didn't respond. Just ran a hand through impeccably messy blonde locks and began to drag her in the direction of some unknown location.

Randomly, he took a sharp turn left into a doorway and they were enclosed in darkness.

The air between them was completely still for a few seconds and she was starting to panic. She was 97% sure that they were in a broom closet. How cliché.

"Ross?" Why her voice was shaking, she had no idea. All she could do was stand there in the darkness and wait for him to react. Distantly, the sounds of the awards show were leaking through the muffling walls.

And then he pounced.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She had been driving him up a fucking wall since the moment he'd first texted her last night. He wasn't expecting her to be the one who finally ended this fucking roundabout shit that they were doing, but he was so happy that she had.

When she had sent that text message last night, the first thing he'd done was book a flight to L.A immediately.

Actually first he'd jacked off. But then he'd booked himself a flight.

The plane had taken off at 7am L.A time, and he'd landed just in time to disguise himself among the dedicated fans at the TCA's.

With a hat and a pair of sunglasses, he had passed for your average joe without a single recognition scare.

He totally understood the whole Superman, Clark Kent, glasses thing now.

Anyway, he'd arrived on the carpet strictly to wait for her. And he'd found her. When first he saw her she had been talking to Ansel Elgort and his head had nearly exploded from jealous rage.

Which brought them to where they were now.

He had fully intended to wait until the awards were over to surprise her with his presence. But then she'd texted him. And said the word clit.

_Clit. _

"Austin?" He heard her ask innocently.

The soft timber of her voice shot straight to his groin and he surged forward.

His hands grasped desperately for her hips until they landed on the soft plane of her skin, gripping tighter when he felt her shiver. His lips sought hers frantically, not getting there soon enough, and he sighed in relief when he found the full contours of his destination.

Responding immediately, her mouth parted slightly. Perfectly manicured nails, ran up his chest to plant themselves into his hair, scratching low circles on his scalp.

Through the lusty fog that was clouding both his mental and physical state, he briefly remembered that he'd told her scratching his head was his ultimate erogenous zone.

Only _she_ would be perfect enough to remember.

Remembering there earlier conversation, he spoke to her face to face for the first time since June, "Tell me again. Tell me where you want me."

She pitched forward, planting her teeth into his lower lip. This was a face of her that he'd never even dreamed existed. Her straight, clearly lightened, hair gave her a more mature appearance, and her behavior was directly reflecting that.

Or maybe she had just really grown up in the last three months.

"I don't want you." She whispers huskily, hot breath caressing his ear. His heart stopped beating, and a lump formed in his throat until she whispered her next words, "I need you, Ross. Down there."

And with that her typically light fingers, were putting pressure on his head. Almost like she was pushing him.

Down.

He licked his lips unintentionally as his gaze was beginning to adjust. His eyes flitted across her breasts, then her stomach, then her hips, as they all crossed his line of sight on his way to his knees.

And now he was face to face with the one part of her that he'd never thought he would be.

And he was _fucking starving. _

But he wasn't willing to give up complete control of this situation. He was Ross Lynch after all.

"What do you want, Laura?"

He had one hand splayed across her stomach and the other tracing light patterns on the outside of her thigh. As her breathing hitched, he felt the taut muscles of her underrated abs rippling underneath her skin.

"Ross, you _know_ what I want!" She was starting to get feisty. And his erection was straining hard against his jeans.

No pun intended.

The hand on her thigh moved higher, hooking into the lace waistband of her thong beneath her skirt. "Tell me."

He heard the shakiness of the air she took in, and knew she was internally debating as to whether or not she wanted to say it.

Then she made her decision

"Ross…lick my pussy."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As soon as the words were out of her mouth she felt dirty.

_So, so dirty._

Judging by the way that Ross had ripped her thong right off of her body though, it was totally worth it.

When he'd actually gotten on his knees in front of her, she tried her hardest to maintain control of her body but her juices were pooled freely on the inside of her thighs caring less about what _she _wanted.

Since Ross moaned when his fingers skimmed her clit, she was guessing he didn't mind too much.

She yelped in surprise when he lifted her left leg, hiking it over his shoulder. Calloused hands traveled across freshly shaved skin and she reached behind her, blindly grasping for anything to hold on to. She was vaguely aware of a shelf digging into her back, but she had Ross Lynch between her legs _finally _and no amount of discomfort in the world would make her jeopardize that.

Her hands eventually took hold of his shoulders and just in time as his tongue flicked her clit without warning.

"Fuck, Ross!" She yelled, throwing her head back so that her hair fell straight down her back. His tongue was now tracing circles around her entrance and she thrust her hips into his face searching for something, _anything _more.

He seemed to sense that she was desperate, because he obliged by bringing his thumb back to her clit and pressing onto it, rubbing hard circles. Her stomach coiled tightly and her hips began to propel forward sporadically as she felt her orgasm approach.

When his tongue finally pushed into her in long, vigorous strokes, she let out a robust moan as the tightness in her stomach finally released.

Dull nails found his hair again and gripped tightly as she rode out her orgasm. Finally coming down from her high, she let out a breathy giggle, relaxing into the shelves behind her.

She couldn't believe that Ross had just gone down on her.

Just wait until she told Raini.

She started abruptly when he jumped to his feet with ease, licking his lips and sporting an absolutely _carnal _grin.

As his hands moved to the button on his jeans, she shuddered in anticipation upon realizing that they weren't even close to done.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She'd tasted fucking delicious. Five course meal in France at the top of the Eiffel Tower delicious. As a matter of fact, he'd be fine with eating her out all night except that his dick hurt.

She had made him so hard that it actually hurt.

He'd thought it was cute when she'd began to calm her body as though they were done.

No, no, sweet Laura. The fun was just getting started.

Flicking the button of his jeans open with ease, he smirked seeing her doe eyes widen. She looked greedy and he was more than willing to spoil her with what he had to offer.

What he wasn't expecting was for her to take over. Her tiny fingers slid into the waistband of his briefs, finding his erection with the simplest of ease. When her fingers wrapped around him, they moaned simultaneously. Him at ultimately getting some stimulation, and her at the amount of girth that was about to fill her. Her lids drooped as her hand slowly moved up and down his shaft.

Rough hands gripped the shelf behind her head as her speed increased. His hips began following her movements of their own will and he groaned gutturally, picking up the pace.

"While I do think that you fucking my hand is incredibly hot, I can think of somewhere else where your fucking would be much more appreciated." Her voice was lower than he'd ever heard it before, sounding almost carnal.

Who was he to deny this perfect specimen of woman?

Rough hands slid underneath her skirt. Spreading her thighs with one hand, he used his other to position himself at her entrance. Hit with a sudden realization, he paused.

Which apparently wasn't good for her.

She let out a little whine, "Ross, what the-"

"I need to get a condom." He groaned fumbling to reach into his back pocket.

Her petite hands found his cheeks, fingertips tracing the stubble, "I'm on the pill. Now fuck me."

He grinned lasciviously. Fuck yeah. Bareback. Inside Laura.

Returning to his position, he shoved into her, both of them letting out feral yells. Her walls gripped him tightly and he struggled to get his body under control.

He was shaking with the challenge of not cumming immediately.

She felt so fucking good.

From the way she was gripping his forearms though, he figured she wasn't faring too much better than he was.

Relentlessly, he slapped their bodies together, the cacophony of skin on skin reverberated through the room, making the whole event all the more erotic.

Strong hands slid around to dig roughly into her ass, sure to leave bruises in the morning, but she didn't seem too dismayed. It actually appeared to fuel her fire, as her tongue lurched into his mouth to slide across his teeth.

That was new. And fucking hot.

Knowing he was about to lose the battle with his dick, he once again reached between them looking for her clit. All it took was one hard flick of his thumb and she was unraveling around him with an incoherent stream of curse words.

Feeling the tight contractions around his dick, he followed immediately behind, groaning as the long ropes of cum shot from his tip. He loved knowing that she'd be going back to the show with him still inside of her.

Kind of like a dog marking its territory.

Laura was his.

As their orgasms began to settle, their chest heaved visibly. He let his forehead press into hers, and they both panted a few more times before the giggles started.

Nothing was actually funny, they were just both delirious over what had just occurred.

Giggles subsiding, he slowly pulled out of her and felt the cool air on his member. If he had his way he'd stay inside of her forever.

But it'd make it kind of hard to film. Whatever.

Readjusting himself in his pants, he looked up to see her straightening out her clothes as well. She was flushed and her lips were swollen, hair much more voluminous than it had been when he'd first accosted her.

"You look like you've just had sex." He murmurs, trapping her against the shelf with his muscular arms.

She grinned and bit her lip, placing her hands on his hips. With a shrug she responded, "Wouldn't be the first time."

His jaw dropped, and she slyly ducked under his arms to place a handle on the closet door, "Close your mouth. You look like you're catching flies."

He sputtered and crossed his arms, "What other time are you talking about?"

A mischievous glint flashed across her eyes as she opened the door, and with a seductive wink she began to walk back to the show. Softly tossing over her shoulder, "Just text me."


End file.
